


Meditation

by MissGryffindor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGryffindor/pseuds/MissGryffindor
Summary: Jon Snow comes home stressed out after a long week at the office, and finds himself with conflicting, unsolicited advice from his roommates, Robb and Sansa Stark.  While Sansa suggests meditation, her brother Robb insists Jon simply needs to get laid.





	Meditation

**Author's Note:**

> So, I went to a mindfulness class with a few friends and somehow ended up with the idea for a fic where Sansa tries to get Jon to meditate to relax because he's over-worked and stressed out. 
> 
> Also, the arty Free Folk group Sansa is doing her thesis on was inspired by the Bloomsbury Group.

Jon sighed heavily as he turned his key and entered the apartment.  It had been a long day at the office, and an even longer week.  He was a lawyer – specializing in the practice of Environmental Law – and was preparing a civil case filed against Dreadfort Chemicals, who were accused of polluting the water supply of Dreadfort County.  Although it was now a little after seven, it was the earliest Jon had finished work this week. 

“Finally”, said Robb.  Jon looked over to see his friend and roommate sitting on the sofa, dressed in jeans and a Batman t-shirt, cradling a bottle of beer.  Jon was filled with a surge of jealousy that Robb, a high school teacher, finished work at three each and every Friday afternoon during term-time. 

Why had he been so keen to go into Environmental Law, again?

“Yeah, yeah”, Jon replied.  At least Sansa was more sympathetic than her brother, swooping in and fussing over him.  Jon quite liked the way she tutted and tsked about his hours while gently ushering him into a seat and placing a warmed plate of inviting lemon chicken in front of him. 

Jon _loved_ Sansa’s lemon chicken.  Nor was he averse to Sansa herself. 

Sansa took a beer from the fridge and sat it next to Jon’s plate.  “There you are.  I’m sure you’ll do brilliantly at this trial, with all the hours you’re putting in.”  Jon smiled up at her gratefully. 

“This is amazing”, he told her in between bites.  “Thank you, Sansa.”

Jon knew that left to their own devices, he and Robb would live on a diet of take-out, pizza and the odd pasta dish.  Sansa looked after them.  Every Saturday afternoon, Jon would come back from the gym to find she’d baked them cookies or muffins or a cheesecake of some description.  Not that they’d forced her into it.  Sansa had offered, given he and Robb had agreed to share most of the bills between them – as long as Sansa paid her third of the rent – until she completed her post-graduate studies. 

Sansa had just started a PhD in Fine Arts at Wintertown University and her internship at Wintertown Gallery only paid so much.  Jon smiled at the thought of the evenings he’d spent that week, winding down from work while Sansa’s melodious voice filled the apartment with ideas for her thesis. 

“You’re so stressed out, Jon”, Sansa told him.  Jon made contact with her beautiful, bright blue eyes and saw the criticism in her look.  “You need to relax more.”

“I know”, he admitted.  “But this is the _first time_ I’ve been given such a big role on a case like this.  I need to do the best I can.”    

“Wintertown U makes all the post-grad students take a seminar the first week on meditation and relaxation techniques.  I – I could share some of them with you.  If you want, that is.”  She looked a little shy and Jon found it nothing short of adorable.  But, then, he found so much of what Sansa did nothing short of adorable. 

And, if he was honest, he found the rest of what she did downright sexy.  It was complicated, though. 

For one thing, she was _Robb’s sister_.  Also, she was his roommate.  And she saw him as nothing more than Robb’s best friend.  Oh, and there was once again the fact that she was _Robb’s sister_.  Nothing would or could come of it.  It was for the best, he tried to convince himself yet again.  When it inevitably ended badly, with Sansa dumping him, he’d be forced to move out or everything would be awkward for all of them. 

Robb’s snort pulled Jon out of his thoughts. 

“Jon doesn’t want to hear any of your hippy crap, Sans.”  Robb got up from the sofa and got himself another beer from the fridge, before joining them at the table.  “No, what Jon needs is to _get laid_.”

Jon felt his neck glow red at that statement.  Sure, it had been a while.  His high school girlfriend Ygritte had died of a rare heart condition, and since then there had only really been Val.  And she had always been a free spirit, going off to climb mountains and explore uncharted lands to the far north.  It had been two years since she’d left.  Since then, Jon had been sustained by his hidden fantasies about Sansa and a week-long visit Val had made to Wintertown while Robb and Sansa had been at Riverrun for their uncle’s wedding the previous autumn. 

Unlike Robb – who listened to Theon far too much in matters of this nature, in Jon’s opinion – Jon didn’t think everything could be resolved through sex.  A lot could, he was sure, but not everything.  And certainly not his work-related stress.  Sex was not going to reduce the mountain of files he had to get through when he went back to the office on Monday.  Nor was it going to help him impress his bosses at Mormont and Targaryen. 

“I was only trying to help”, said Sansa.  Jon shot her a quick smile.  He appreciated the offer, but honestly he didn’t think either of their ideas were conducive to making him relaxed.  Only the end of the trial would do that.

“I know.  I appreciate both sentiments”, replied Jon.  He took the last mouthful of his lemon chicken and thanked Sansa again.  “I know I say it often enough, but that was truly delicious.  Do you have plans for tonight?”

“I wish”, Sansa scoffed.  She took the plate away from Jon, and he watched her take it over to the sink and rinse it out.  “I have a meeting with my thesis supervisor, Professor Tarth, on Monday about my ideas and where we want to direct my research.  I need to start turning my notes into cohesive potential outlines tonight and get some prep done.”

“All work and no play gets you a PhD”, Jon told her.  “I won’t bother you.  I was just going to catch a movie on Netflix, and I can do that on my laptop – with the earphones plugged in.”

“I don’t think so”, said Robb.  “You and I are going to Castle Black.  It’s still early.  We have more than enough time for you to get changed and be there before happy hour ends at nine.”

Jon groaned internally.  It had been such a long week.  He couldn’t really be bothered going out and interacting with other people, as Robb would make him do.  But, his friend had such a determined look on his face that Jon knew it was a hopeless cause. 

“Fine.  But I don’t want to be out all night.  We’re _not_ going clubbing.”  Jon recalled with horror the night out they’d had with Theon for his last birthday.  At least he wouldn’t be there tonight to lead them all astray.  He’d been summoned back to the Iron Islands by his sister, Asha, for her wedding. 

“No clubbing”, Robb promised with glee.  “You’ll be relaxed by the end of the night, I promise.”

-

Three hours and quite a few drinks later, Jon still didn’t feel relaxed.  He had, however, a good suspicion as to why Robb had been so desperate to go out to Castle Black on this particular evening.  And why he had been so keen for _Jon_ to accompany him. 

They were sitting at a table with a number of female staff members from the school where Robb taught.  And, on the other side of Robb, was the relatively new secretary, Jeyne Westerling.  Robb had talked about the brunette almost non-stop since she’d joined at the start of term.  While Jon didn’t begrudge his friend this chance, he wished Robb had at least told him in advance that they would likely be meeting up with Jeyne and a few others – rather than acting surprised that they had _happened_ to be in the same bar at the same time.

“So what do you do?” Arithmetic Alys asked him.  Jon had nicknamed her that in his head so he could remember what she taught. 

“Environmental Law”, Jon told her.  “I was outdoors a lot as a kid, and I worked at Wolfswood Nature Reserve while I was studying at Wintertown U.  I always planned on being a lawyer, so this brought the two things together nicely.  What made you want to go into teaching?”

“Holidays are good”, she shrugged.  “I was never really vocational, but I always had a head for figures.  I’ve never been as passionate about teaching as Robb is.  His classes on the Second War for the Dawn are legendary already.”

“Cool”, Jon grinned.  As supportive he was of Robb, part of Jon wanted to be back at the apartment, half-watching Netflix on his laptop and half observing Sansa work away. 

“Time for shots!” someone shouted.  Jon groaned internally, but put up a decent front.  That said, Robb _most definitely_ owed him for this. 

-

Sansa stepped out of the shower and dried herself off, before dressing in her favourite pair of direwolf pyjamas and tying her hair up in a knot.  She thought back to Robb’s words.  _What Jon needs is to get laid_.  She could’ve helped with that.  She would’ve _liked_ to help with that.  She would’ve _wanted_ to.

She still wanted to. 

Setting out her notebooks, highlighters and pens, Sansa thought idly about Jon Snow, trying to recall when he’d stopped becoming simply Robb’s best friend and become the guy who starred in the fantasies playing out in her mind when using the pretty vibrator Marge had bought her one birthday. 

As much as she tried, Sansa couldn’t pinpoint a particular time or event.  Over the years, he’d just become _Jon_.  She had known when she accepted Robb’s offer of the third bedroom in their apartment how difficult it would be to spend so much time in such close proximity.  She had known, and she’d moved in anyway.  After all, it was a good apartment and close to the Wintertown U library _and_ the gallery.  She paid a third of the rent and contributed to the food budget (doing all the cooking at her own suggestion) and the boys split the utilities between the two of them. 

Sansa sighed and forced herself to concentrate on the notes in front of her.  Professor Tarth would expect her to have some sort of detailed proposal at their meeting on Monday.  She pulled together the ideas she had on Borroq and Mance Rayder and decided her Northern Art thesis would focus on the paintings and writings of the _Free Folk_ , a group of bohemians who had lived a hundred or so years before. 

Sansa noted down the names of another few artists and writers she was interested in tackling and wrote a couple of paragraphs for Professor Tarth outlining the arguments she intended to make.  They could go into detail later on, when she saw where her research took her.  After all those years in which she’d craved the south, Sansa wanted the academic writing she’d live or die by to focus on her homeland. 

Remembering the delightful bottle of pinot grigio she had in the fridge, Sansa grabbed herself a glass and poured some out.  It was eleven now, and she had more than earned a drink or two.  Or perhaps three, she decided at the thought of Jon going home with some girl or other he met at Castle Black.  She had to remind herself that wasn’t who Jon was.  But, then, he was a man.  He had needs.  Sansa could understand that. 

She had needs too.

-

By the time it reached eleven thirty, Jon knew he was _done_.  He had exhausted all small talk with Robb’s teacher friends (turning a couple of them down as gently as he could when they placed a hand on his thigh and asked him if he fancied _going on somewhere else_ ) and the bar would be closing in a couple of hours.  Plus Jon was still determined he would not be going clubbing. 

He excused himself to the bathroom, passing an entwined Robb and Jeyne on his way in and out, and then went outside to hail a cab.  During the short ride back to the apartment, he sent Robb a quick text to let him know that he’d headed off and would see him in the morning.

Jon had barely put his phone away when it vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out to see it lit up with Robb’s name. 

_Spending night at Jeyne’s.  Robb_

Jon held in a laugh at the smiley face Robb added at the end of his message.  He could be such a dork at times.  Jon was pleased for him, though, if it meant there was something starting up with him and Jeyne.  He knew how much Robb liked her. 

-

When he walked back into the apartment for the second time that evening, it was to the sight of Sansa clearing away her notebooks and topping up a large glass of white wine.  She’d changed into a pair of cute pyjamas embroidered with direwolves.  Jon diverted his eyes from her chest, though not before his eyes had caught sight of her pert nipples through the vest and clocked the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra.

“Want one?” she asked him.  Jon shook his head.  He’d had enough alcohol for one night.  Strangely, he wasn’t feeling drunk.  Perhaps pleasantly something-or-other.  “Where’s Robb?”

Jon rolled his eyes.  “Seems we weren’t the only people who decided to go to Castle Black tonight.  Some other staff members from the school were there.”

Sansa laughed.  “That wouldn’t happen to include Jeyne Westerling, would it?”  Sansa had been subjected to Robb’s bashful praise of the young woman as much as he had.  Unlike their younger sister Arya, Jon knew Sansa wouldn’t tease Robb mercilessly over it.  She was too sweet for that. 

“Yeah.  I got a text from him in the car.  He, uh, he said he was going to see Jeyne home and stay over there tonight.”  So, it looked like Robb, at least, would be relaxed for the remainder of the weekend.  Jon rolled his shoulders and felt the tension that was built up there.  Maybe lifting weights at the gym the following day would be beneficial. 

“You still look so stressed and tense, Jon”, Sansa told him.  It touched him that she sounded so worried.  But, then, she had the same tone in her voice when she was concerned about Robb working too hard around exam time. 

-

Sansa worried at the shrug in Jon’s shoulders.  He looked tense as a livewire.  It wasn’t only her underlying attraction to him speaking.  Sansa considered Jon to be one of her closest friends, and she was upset by the thought of him over-working himself into a state of stress and exhaustion. 

“You don’t have to – I mean, you probably think it’s some sort of hippy nonsense the way Robb does – but I could, you know, show you some of the relaxation techniques I learned?”  He nodded silently, closing his eyes for a moment as if he seemed to finally accept he needed something to help.  Something to take the edge off. 

Sansa set her wine to the side and told him to lie down on the sofa.  “Fair warning, I might just fall asleep”, he told her.  But he lay down all the same. 

“Close your eyes, and concentrate on your breathing.  Don’t think about whatever you’ve got planned for the weekend or the files waiting on your desk to be read on Monday morning.  Think only of the rise and fall of your chest and the movement of your lungs.”

Sansa watched as Jon closed his eyes and did as she instructed.  He twitched slightly when she lay one of his hands off to the side and placed the other on his chest, though he said nothing.  “Can you feel that?  Can you feel your heart beating?”

“Mmmm”, was all Jon replied.  Sansa hoped it meant he was gaining some benefit from this. 

“Okay, now I want you to move your left leg slightly.  Roll it around and shake it out a bit.  Stretch your limbs.  When you’ve done that for a moment or two, then do the same to your right.”  Sansa watched him move and wished she could lay her hands on him.  He looked so adorable and open and vulnerable right now, and she loved how Jon felt relaxed enough to be that way in front of her. 

If Sansa was honest, she loved _him_. 

“Do you feel it?  The tingle in your legs?”

“Yeah”, Jon sighed gently. 

“Good.  Now do the same with your arms.  Slowly, gently…..just like you did with your legs.  Lift the hand I placed on your chest and move that arm around.”  He did it obediently, and Sansa could see the tension had started to leave Jon’s shoulders.  They were more relaxed. 

-

Jon started to feel completely boneless as he rotated his wrists in turn.  He didn’t carry how much Robb would be laughing at him, were he here.  All Jon’s mind was really processing was the soft, melodious tone of Sansa’s voice, coaching and encouraging him.  He could listen to that all night.  Tonight and every other night there was. 

“Lay your arms down now, where they were, and rock your neck from side to side a few times.  That’s it.”  Jon followed her instructions.  It hadn’t taken him long to move from tense to tingly.  Gods, but Sansa was a miracle worker.  She had to be. 

He rocked his neck one last time, and waited to hear what she had to say next. 

“Slowly, and I mean _slowly_ , I want you to open your eyes.”

Jon’s eyes fluttered as he attempted to get used to the lamplight behind him.  He tried to focus and soon found himself blinking at Sansa, kneeling by his side.  She was so close that he could almost count her eyelashes, and she was looking back at him with something Jon couldn’t translate.  It was so soft and yet so strong.  And her eyes, their gentle blue were ringed with navy. 

It was almost like _want_. 

For once, feeling so at ease, Jon forgot to question everything and moved forward to capture Sansa’s mouth with his own.  It was like everything he had allowed himself to dream of and more.  She tasted of the wine grapes and something else he couldn’t quite identify.  And those _moans_ as he slipped his tongue in her mouth…..gods, but Jon could feel her humming all over. 

He reached up and cupped her face, swiping his thumb across her cheek.  This was what he _wanted_.  This was what he _needed_.

Jon allowed his hand to drift down Sansa’s face to her delicate white throat, gently caressing it with his fingers as their tongues danced.  They should have been doing this for years, a voice inside Jon’s head told him, so naturally did they meld together.  Sansa brought her hands up to capture his and moved them to her shoulders, nudging the loose straps of her top down her arms. 

He took the hint and allowed his lips to follow the same path their fingers had, kissing and sucking and nipping their way down her rose-scented throat and onto her right shoulder.  Sansa was simply delectable and Jon wanted to do this forever and ever. 

“ _Gods, Jon_ ”, Sansa moaned when he identified a particularly sensitive spot.  He grinned into her skin and filed the information away for future reference. 

“You taste so good”, Jon murmured against Sansa’s shoulder.  “Want to taste you all over.”  Gods, did he want to do that!  He wanted to kiss and caress every last inch of Sansa’s skin.  He wanted to spend the entire weekend mapping out her body with his tongue. 

Sansa pulled apart and looked into his eyes.  Jon saw the navy was dominant and knew his own pupils were likely as blown as hers.  Sansa look both his hands in her own again.  “Take me to bed, Jon.  Taste me all over.  Make me scream your name so loudly our neighbours complain.”

Though he was already hard, Jon felt his cock stiffen further at her eyes and her words.  At the tone of her voice, filled with sheer _want_.  He let out a low grunt and gave a nod of agreement. 

-

Sansa could feel her heart thudding within her chest as Jon led her through the apartment.  As she’d brought the shower head down to her cunt earlier in the evening, she’d never imagined that this might happen.  That Jon might actually see her as something more than Robb’s little sister.  That he would see her as a woman in her own right. 

“No”, she said to him, swallowing tightly when they reached his bedroom door.  Sansa pulled on Jon’s hand and led him to her own door.  “My bed.”

Sansa noted quietly, but with a sense of satisfaction, the shy – but slightly wolfish – grin on Jon’s face when she said those two words.  _My bed_.

She closed the door behind them and flicked the switch that turned on the fairy lights Arya had helped her set up when she moved in.  They bathed the room in hues of bright blue and vivid, shocking pink, and hopefully helped create the sexy atmosphere she sought.  Sansa wanted to show Jon that she was a _woman_ now.  She looked into those dark, stormy, come-to-bed eyes, and watched as they grew darker still while she moved his hands up to cup and palm her breasts through her thin vest.

“I believe you said something about tasting me all over”, Sansa whispered, her eyes still locked on Jon’s.  He whined and then…..then, all of a sudden, he was feasting on her neck as if he were a wolf and she the prey he’d spent untold nights stalking and then finally caught. 

Jon pulled on the cotton of her vest and Sansa had it off in seconds.  She felt the coolness of the night air hit and harden her nipples.  She felt but did not see it.  Her eyes were closed and her head rolled back on the door, Jon’s tongue swirling around one nipple while his deft fingers rolled the other.  Her belly began to tighten and her legs rub together of their own accord, seeking friction. 

“So, so fucking _good_.  My sweet, sweet Sansa”, Jon murmured from her breasts.  Then, as if he had sensed the need for friction, he pushed a leg in between hers and Sansa found herself humping Jon’s thigh like a dog in heat. 

“Oh, fuuuuuuuckkkk.”  Sansa could barely breathe.  Jon had her halfway to an orgasm and his mouth had yet to move south of her breasts.  He kept switching it up, one to the other.  Licking, suckling, tweaking and grazing his perfect teeth over her nipples.  Sansa could feel them throb with the attention.

Sansa whimpered at the loss of contact when his lips and fingers gave her breasts a rest.  Eyes finding hers again, she heard his heavy breathing and the sound of his jeans being unzipped and the sigh of relief as his cock became less constrained. 

_Gods, Jon Snow was so unbelievably talented at this_. 

-

Jon pulled himself back from Sansa momentarily, trying to catch his breath.  He wanted to spend the rest of their lives playing out each other’s fantasies.  He wanted to spend the rest of the weekend acquainting his tongue with every inch of Sansa Stark.  Not-so-little Jon just needed a little relief first, though. 

“Bed”, Sansa whispered. 

“Bed”, Jon agreed.  He slowed up the pace a little and walked her over to the bed, threading their fingers together momentarily.  Jon wanted Sansa to see this was about more than just sex for him.  Yeah, he wanted to fuck her.  But he also wanted to hold her after and have Sansa lull him to sleep with her gentle voice.  Then he wanted to wake up in the morning and do it all over again. 

Before he lay Sansa down on the bed, Jon tugged on what was left of her pyjamas and wordlessly asked if he could remove the last of her clothing.  Sansa nodded, a smile on her face, and watched as he removed them and threw them off to the other side of the room. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes for my liking, Jon Snow”, Sansa told him with a grin. 

“Yeah, we’ll mostly rectify that in a little bit”, Jon promised, though his jeans joined Sansa’s pile of clothes.  Hmmm, this arrangement was most definitely better for his cock.  That particular part of him would need to take a backseat for a moment or seven, though, Jon decided as his eyes moved down Sansa and found a pretty thatch of red hair more vivid than that on her head. 

Moving closer, Jon could smell Sansa’s arousal.  He’d been more than a little turned on by the way she’d been riding his leg mere moments ago. 

“And now, for the next course…….”

Before Sansa could say a word in response, he was diving in and introducing his tongue to her cunt.  His hands found Sansa’s hips and he rubbed circles into them in sync with the movement of his tongue up and down her slit and then round her clit. 

“Seven hells!”  Sansa latched onto his curls the way Jon had always imagined she would, always _fantasized_ she would.  They built up a rhythm together, his fingers digging into Sansa’s hips and his tongue invading every crevice it could reach while she massaged his curls with her deft and delicate fingers.

He could feel her orgasm build as her clit throbbed with his attention and rode her through it, lapping up her juices.  It was like tasting the nectar of the gods.  Hearing Sansa yell his name in ecstasy was like something from a scene out of every fantasy he’d had for a long time.  Jon couldn’t help himself sucking and licking harder and harder now that he knew the sounds Sansa Stark made when she came so completely undone for him. 

“Fucking fuck, but you’re good at that”, he heard Sansa sigh.  Jon chuckled against her cunt and pressed soft kisses to her mound.  It seemed a sexy Sansa was also a sweary Sansa.  “Feel very, very free to do that again some time.”

“Oh, I intend to, sweetheart”, Jon murmured into her belly, his mouth moving up towards the valley of her breasts and then her lips as his heart leapt to hear the implication that this wasn’t a one-off for her any more than it was for him.  “I intend to very much.”

“Clothes off”, Sansa instructed.  He saluted her and did as he was bid while Sansa turned over and reached for the drawer beside her bed.  Jon grinned at the sight of the beautiful bare bottom on display and resisted the temptation to make his own mark on it, to claim Sansa as his own.

He could do that later, he decided, catching the proffered condom in his hand. 

“Good catch.”  Sansa walked over to him and took the condom back.  “How about I put that on, and show you what my fingers can do…….and then you can show me more of how talented yours are…..”

Jon caught Sansa’s lips in his.  “That sounds pretty much perfect…..”

-

Sansa Stark woke up feeling slightly disoriented on Saturday morning.  She had that _sore in a good way_ feeling she associated with the few times she’d had satisfying sexual experiences.  The soft snores coming from her left indicated she was not alone.  And the steel coloured walls led her to deduce this was not her bedroom. 

And then…….then it all came flooding back to her and Sansa couldn’t help the wide grin making its way across her face.  _Jon Snow_.  Gods, but that man knew what to do with, well, pretty much every part of himself.  First he’d shown her that the boasts she’d overheard from Val were not misplaced, then he’d filled her with his fingers and that delicious looking cock of his. 

That would’ve been enough for Sansa, for their first night together, but there had been such a cute smile on Jon’s face when he’d suggested introducing her to his bed now that he’d become acquainted with hers.  She taken him up on the offer, racing him through and diving under his covers. 

Turning round, Sansa watched as Jon’s chest rose and fell.  He looked so peaceful now.  As if the stress he’d been encumbered by the night before had vanished into thin air.  They’d uttered words – both of them – last night that were promises of more to come.  In most other men, Sansa might chalk that up to sex talk.  With Jon, she knew that was different.  _He_ was different. 

She moved her body slightly and cuddled herself into his side, feeling the warmth of Jon’s skin.  Snuggling up to Jon Snow wasn’t the worst way a girl could spent Saturday morning.  Especially one she had off from the gallery. 

Jon’s eyes fluttered and he seemed as disorientated as her at first.  His brow furrowed and the familiar frown was back momentarily.  “Morning, beautiful.  I see it wasn’t a dream, then?  Last night?”

“It was both real and a dream”, Sansa told him honestly, before planting a kiss on his chest. 

“You’re amazing, Sansa.  So, so amazing.  And…..I want this to keep being real.”

Sansa felt her heart soar.  “Me too.  And now…….perhaps we could pick up where we left off last night.”

Jon chuckled at that.  “Sounds good to me.  For now.  But later, tonight, how about I take you out?  We could go and eat dinner at that Pentoshi place you like.  And then maybe catch a movie?”

“I could manage that.”  Sansa was certain her cheeks wouldn’t make it through the day without a little pain.  She wasn’t sure she could stop smiling.

-

Robb Stark whistled an old tune as he walked into his apartment on Saturday afternoon.  He’d insisted on going back home for a shower and a change of clothes before taking Jeyne Westerling out for dinner and some dancing.  She loved the latter, and had missed out on it after he’d distracted her the night before.  Robb felt his heart swell at the thought of her.  So sweet and pretty and kind……Jeyne had consumed his thoughts since he’d turned up at Principal Seaworth’s door on the first day of term and encountered his new secretary. 

He felt a little bad about ditching Jon like that.  It hadn’t been his intention.  Robb had planned to simply spend time with Jeyne in a social setting, outside of work, so they could get to know each other better (and maybe he thought Jon and one of his colleagues might possibly take a shine to each other).  He hadn’t foreseen the night ending with him spending the night at Jeyne's apartment. 

Robb now knew a lot more about Jeyne Westerling than he had the night before. 

“Hello?” he said, closing the door behind him.  There was no noise.  But, then, Jon went to the gym or for a run most Saturdays, and Sansa was most likely shopping with Marge again.  _Perfect_ , Robb thought.  It would save him from a barrage of questions from his sister.  At least Sansa would keep what he said to herself – unlike Arya. 

He wrinkled his nose at the sight of dishes on the counter.  Sansa usually cleared up after them.  Perhaps she and Marge had met up early. 

Walking towards his bedroom, Robb remembered discussing the _Twin Peaks_ reboot with Jeyne.  He’d been surprised to find out that she hadn’t seen the original and offered to lend it to her now that Jon had said he was finished with it.  Knowing Jon as well as he did – they’d been in and out of each other’s houses since they were five and lived together, in dorms and then shared apartments, since they were eighteen – Robb knew the boxset would be on the table beside Jon’s bed. 

In spite of knowing Jon as well as he did….or, rather, as well as he _thought_ he did…….nothing could have prepared Robb for the horrifying and life-scarring sight that he came across when he opened Jon’s bedroom door. 

His good mood very quickly became a thing of the past.

“ _What in all seven hells?!_ ”  Jon lay asleep, mercifully underneath and not atop the covers, with his arm around a girl that was unmistakably Robb’s sister. 

His traitor best friend was the first to wake, pulling the covers up further over himself and Sansa with a look of fear on his face.  _Good.  Fear was good_ , a menacing voice inside Robb’s chest told him.  Sansa, however, was nothing short of defiant. 

“Gods, Robb, can’t you knock?”  Sansa demanded.  His sister didn’t look happy, and although they were very different, Robb was reminded vividly of the time he’d walked in on fifteen year old Arya sitting on Gendry’s lap, kissing her _older_ boyfriend as if there was no tomorrow. 

“I came to get my DVD back.  How was I to know the two of you would be…. _there_!”

“Well, we are.”  Sansa’s jaw was set in the stubborn pose of a Stark.  “Besides, you’re the one who said Jon needed to get laid to relax.”

“I didn’t mean with you!”  Robb exclaimed.  Maybe he should’ve encouraged Jon to listen to Sansa’s hippy shit after all?

“This isn’t what it looks like”, Jon tried to protest, but Robb simply scoffed.

“What, so you didn’t fuck my sister?”  Jon turned red at that, before turning to Sansa and – brazenly – kissing her shoulder.

“I meant…..this wasn’t a one-off – “

“So you’ve been defiling my sister for a while now, then?”

“No, I – “

“Oh, Jon, you’re really bad at this”, Sansa sighed.  Robb caught the gentleness in his sister’s tone and took in for a moment the softness of their faces.  They looked genuinely at ease with one another.  They looked genuinely _happy_.  “What Jon means, is that this isn’t just about sex.  We want more than that, both of us.  And nothing happened before last night.  I promise.”

“Okay.”  Robb felt a bit calmer.  But not calm enough that he wasn’t about to make something clear to Jon.  “Best friend or not, hurt her and I will end you.  And then I’ll get _Arya_ to end you again.”

“Clear.  Very, very clear.”  Jon nodded and then gave Sansa a smile so sweet it almost had Robb developing toothache. 

“I’ll get the DVD later, then.  I should – yeah, I’m going to leave now.”

“Thank you”, said Jon.  Robb gave a quick shrug.  They’d discuss this properly another time.  When he’d calmed down, and Jon wasn’t –

“Oh, big brother?”  Sansa called out when Robb reached the door, a sickly sweet grin on her face.  “You weren’t completely right.  We tried out my hippy crap first.”

Robb pulled the door closed, swearing never to give Jon any sort of advice ever again.       


End file.
